1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for evaluating an exercise capability based on a heart rate.
2. Description of Related Art
A gas analyzer and a blood glucose meter may be used to evaluate cardio-respiratory fitness. Common persons may lack the technical expertise required to handle such devices and the medical knowledge needed for conducting exercise stress tests. Various methods have been developed to conveniently measure a physical fitness level or an exercise capability in daily life. When using a heart rate, which is a physiological characteristic, to evaluate fitness, a physical fitness level and an exercise capability may be evaluated under an assumption of a linear relationship between a heart rate and an exercise intensity.